Cho'Gath/Strategy
Skill usage * Getting at least one rank of is a good way to farm minions. Because of the line-damage with each auto-attack, this is good for triggering . * It can sometimes be a good idea to toggle off to prevent yourself from pushing the lane too far and thereby opening yourself up to ganks. If you don't toggle it off when attacking a turret, an enemy champion can stand near the tower where you will hit them due to area of effect damage, causing the turret to attack you. * If you're having difficulty upon champions, try eating minions until you're larger, as the true damage you deal exceeds the health of most minions. It is advisable to gain 6 stacks first by on minions and using it to last hit enemy champions that are too close, since the damage to minions is significantly larger (particularly in early-mid game, since the damage to minions is a constant 1000, regardless of 's level). **If you want to push your lane faster, it's better to a Siege Minion for an instant minion kill since they're harder for your smaller minions to kill. * and allow to jungle , also he is less susceptible to jungle ganks with his . ** Using on Golem or Lizard Elder is a good way to gain an early advantage, since it deals 1000 damage to minions regardless of ability power or level. *Even if gets 6 stacks before level 11, he can still heal with . * allows him to maintain his health and mana, making him a great solo or 1v2 laner. *When an enemy is low on health, a good combo is followed immediately by Build usage * Cho'Gath is best built as a tanky caster or a full tank. Cho'Gath has a lot of CC (Rupture, Feral Scream), a high damage nuke-like ability (Feast), and good farm (Vorpal Spikes). * None of Cho'Gath's abilities scale with attack damage. If damage items are necessary, aim for only ability power items. * Buying a or a along mana regen masteries allows spamming of and without risk of mana starvation, in addition to allowing him to gain health with . * If your team has a tank already, can switch to an offtank ability power build in order to do more damage. Since already increases maximum health, he will still be difficult to take down. * Buying a will make very hard to kill if he stacks and ( knock-up and slow will help you run after being revived. *Getting damage mitigation (armor and magic resist) instead of health is a good idea, since already grants a hefty amount of health. **Items such as and are excellent for this purpose, as they increase magic resistance and armor, respectively, and ability power. * Since deals true damage to champions as well as minions, a caster build on can allow him to deal heavy damage to single targets. * Grabbing a synergizes with . It also provides a cheap defensive soultion. ** Spell vamp synergize well with and will allow you to heal more effectively. * A good starting item is a and a allowing to stay in lane along with . Recommended builds Countering * Try to zone when he is low on health/mana from getting last hits, to prevent effective use of . * can also be avoided by watching for the animation on the Rupture ability. Before the spikes and the smoke appear, Cho'gath stomps his foot on the ground. * Save your channeled spells until he uses his two CC spells. * Build magic resistance to mitigate his damage, but know that deals true damage, not magic damage. * When facing an enemy as a DPS, consider getting a to help kill him quickly, as he gains health naturally due to his . Champion Spotlight GJ8QI_7puvU Category:Champion strategies